villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Misry6/My Similar Villains
While similar villains are no longer allowed here on the Villains Wikia (except for blog posts), I have created a list of my own on this blog post. It's not much, but it will keep expanding. There are lessons to learn from these villains, too, so here it is. Starting with this villain: Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) Romeo has some similarities to the following villains. *Lord Business from The LEGO Movie. **Both of their signature colors are red. **Both are hateful tyrants that want things to go their way. **Both had special plans for the protagonists. **Both are the main antagonists in their stories. **Both have someone to work for them. (The Warden works for Romeo, Bad Cop works for Lord Business.) **Both have been redeemed. (While Lord Business was Redeemed because of Emmet, Romeo has been redeemed after his powers were taken away because of Jesse.) *Malefor from The Legend of Spyro trilogy. **Both were sadists. **Both were the main antagonists of their stories. **Both originated from video games. **Both enjoy hurting others for fun. **Both attempted to get the main protagonists to join them. **Both used evil creatures to achieve their goals. (Romeo used Prismarine Foes Icy Ender Creepers, Prison Slimes, the Giant Ghast, etc., Malefor used Apes.) **Both were very powerful beings and may have even been equally powerful. **Both are alleged to be something. (Romeo is alleged to be the Creator of Jesse's world, Malefor is alleged to be the first of the Purple Dragons.) **Both created their evil lairs. (Romeo created the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, Malefor created the Mountain of Malefor, aka the Well of Souls.) **However, while Romeo has been confirmed not to be Pure Evil, Malefor was. ***Also, it was (presumably) confirmed that Romeo lied about creating Jesse's world, while whether or not Malefor truly is the first of the Purple Dragons is yet to be confirmed. *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3. **Both successfully got the protagonists to trust them. **Both rule over very similar places (Romeo rules over Sunshine Institute, Lotso rules over Sunnyside Daycare.) **Both are the main antagonists. **Both of their names have 5 characters. **However, there is one key difference: while Romeo has been redeemed and attempted to save Jesse and his friends from the glitched Prismarine Colossus while having the chance, Lotso was pure evil, and chose not to push the button, instead leaving Woody and the gang to perish in the incinerator, even though pushing the button was fairly simple and easy. *One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus (known as Dino King in the U.S.A.). **Both are sadists. **Both are very intelligent. **Both of their main color is red. (Romeo has red markings on him while having his powers, One-Eye's scales are red.) **Both have gone on a one-on-one combat duel with the main protagonists. *Sauron from the Middle-earth series. **Both are the dark lords. **Both built their fortresses in volcanic wastelands. (Romeo built "Romeoburg" which was named after him, Sauron built Barad-dûr in Mordor.) **Both have the potential to kill and do evil, and use that in their advantage. **Both are mongers. **Both are part of a heroic species, but fell into darkness. **Both have killed many in their wake. (Romeo indirectly killed Sammy and Vos, both of which were Jack's friends, with Elder Guardians inside the Sea Temple, and Sauron has destroyed countless lives using his minions.) **Legends and stories were told about both of them. **Both have great powers. **Both were huge. (Romeo made himself bigger by using size manipulation, while Sauron in Peter Jackson's films was already big.) **However, there are key differences between the two. ***While Romeo didn't need special weapons, Sauron carried a mace in Peter Jackson's films. ***While all it took to take away Romeo's powers was hitting him several times with the Golden Gauntlet (created by Fred), it took destroying the One Ring (which Sauron made himself) in Mount Doom to take away Sauron's powers. ***While Romeo was an extremely powerful human, Sauron was from an angelic race called the Maiar. ***While Romeo did share redeeming qualities such as being insecure and protective (and he was redeeming in the end), Sauron had no redeeming qualities. Makino (2013 TV series) Makino has some similarities to the following villains. *General Morando from Tales of Arcadia. **Both have tortured someone at least once (Makino tortured Max McGrath and Steel, while Morando tortured Zadra. **Both of their names start with the letter "M". **Both were vaporized to their deaths. (Makino was vaporized by the Sun, while Morando was vaporized by the rebuilt Seklos's Cannon.) **In the end, both became omnicidal maniacs who wanted to destroy the universe, but Morando took it a step further by desiring to remake it in his own image. **Both are genderless energy beings who come from other planets. **Both have a massive armada and vast amount of resources. *Ares from the movie Next Gen. **Both have committed surprisingly notorious acts. (While Makino attempted to torture Max and Steel to their deaths, Ares needlessly destroyed many of his IQ bots which were supposed to be his suicide bombers. **Both were robots who hated mankind. **Both wanted to kill innocents gruesomely (Makino tried to dissect Steel, while Ares attempted to kill mankind by giving out the IQ bots to the public as suicide bombers to make them all explode.) Category:Blog posts